Heretofore horizontal wellbores, i.e., a wellbore that starts out essentially vertical and then curves into an essentially horizontal disposition, have been employed in order to achieve a more productive well.
There are a number of existing primary wellbores, both vertical in nature or deviated, whose productive capacity could be enhanced by drilling secondary or lateral wellbores therefrom.
This invention provides a timely and cost efficient method for enhancing the productive capacity of a primary wellbore, whether vertical or deviated, by providing a procedure by which one or more secondary wellbores are formed from the primary wellbore at one or more locations along that wellbore.